Tragedy Strikes
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Haley gets into an accident. How do they deal?
1. Dates

AN: Hey guys this is my first One Tree Hill fic. Hope you guys like.

"Hales! Haley!" Nathan Scott yelled as he entered the one bedroom apartment he shared with his wife. "Haley James Scott.!" He yelled. Again no answer.

"Okay babe, the wife is out, come on in." He said.

"Nathan Daniel Scott, you better not be bringing another women into this apartment." Haley yelled as she exited the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, beads of water rolling down her body.

Nathan just laughed. "Of course not baby. I was just playing 'cause you didn't answer me."

Haley placed her hands on her waist. "You better not be. You know tonight is my night to have a date here." She told him.

"The only date you'll be having Mrs. Scott is with me." He said as he ran towards his wife.

"Nathan, No!" Haley yelled as she ran to the bedroom.

Nathan tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her.

"No Nathan, stop!" She yelled through her laughing.

"Say it, say it Hales."

"Fine. Fine. I only date… you." Haley laughed.

Nathan stopped and smiled down at her. "See that wasn't so bad now was it." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Haley slapped him across the back of the head. "Duffus. You know I hate it when you tickle me." She said as she stood up, hung the towel on the back of the door and stood in front of her closet, nude, looking for something to wear.

"And where do you think you are going, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked as he laid on the bed and watched her wiggle her ass into a pair of jeans.

"I've got a date."

"With who, do I know him?"

"Actually, you do." She said pulling on a silk black top.

"Oh really and what is his name?" Nathan asked as he followed her out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway, with his arms on either side of the door.

"Yeah, it's your brother." She said as she walked underneath his arms and out of the bathroom.

"Haley."

"Don't you "Haley" me, you know what today is." She said pointing to the calendar Peyton had made her for Christmas.

Nathan looked over at the calendar. Today's date was circled in blue and inside it read. 'H & L BFF Date Karen's Café 7pm' and then scrawled underneath in Lucas' handwriting was 'Don't be late.'

Nathan sighed and followed his wife into the living room where she was putting on her shoes. "But Hales, practice was killer and I could really use some TLC from my wife."

"Nathan, come on, don't do this to me. You know how important these nights with Lucas are for me. We've really drifted apart since you and I got married and he and Brooke got back together. We promised to keep this date." She told him.

Nathan sighed dramatically and threw himself onto the couch. "Fine, go."

"Don't worry hubby, you'll get more TLC than you can handle, when I get home." She told him as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Have fun." He grumbled as she left.

AN: Hope you guys liked the Naley banter. R&R thanks.


	2. Food Fight

"Haley James Scott… on time." Lucas said in a mocking tone.

"Haha Luke, you make it seem like I'm always late." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Well since you married my lazy little brother, you've seemed to pick up some of his habits." He said hugging her back.

"Whatever. So what's up, what are we doing tonight?" She asked him.

"Well if you don't mind, my mom kind of invited us to have dinner with her and Keith."

"Awesome. Just like old time."

"Plus one marriage."

"Minus one spleen." She bit back.

"Ha ha Hales. Come on Keith will be here any minute."

"This is so great. So much has changed since the last time we did this."

"Yeah Lucas, actually got a girl to date him." Haley said with a laugh.

"And Haley is married to my little brother." Lucas flung back.

"Oh will you two stop." Karen said with a laugh.

"So how is my nephew?" Keith asked Haley as he took a bite out of his bread.

"He's doing good Keith. He really loves working at that Kids Club you recommended." She told him.

"Yeah when my friend Tom told me they needed someone to coach the kids, I knew Nate would be great for it."

"What about me?" Lucas said. "I love kids."

"Yeah well that's kind of a job for someone, who's face, won't give the kids nightmares." Haley said with a laugh.

Lucas flung some of his mash potatoes at her and they landed in her hair.

"Lucas Scott." Haley yelled, flinging some of her corn at him.

"Oh lord." Karen said as she grabbed her plate and moved towards the counter. Suddenly she felt a glob of mash potatoes hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw Haley and Lucas pointing at Keith who was fighting to keep from laughing.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that." She said as she ran around the counter to the big pot of mash potatoes and flung some at Keith using one of her big cooking spoons.

Keith just stared at her threw two eye wholes he made out of the pile that was on his face.

Haley and Lucas busted out laughing.

Keith looked at the two laughing teen and then looked over at Karen, who winked at him. They each threw some food at the teens catching them all over their bodies.

Suddenly an all out food fight was on in Karen's Café.

Lucas, Haley, Karen & Keith all sat with their backs against the counter, all out of breath.

"Oh god, my side hurts from laughing." Haley said.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life." Keith said.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything funnier than when you pulled out the big pot of mash mom." Lucas said still laughing.

"How about when Haley slipped on the gravy and pulled Keith down?" She asked her son.

They all chuckled at the thought.

"Oh man, this has been great." Haley said. "I don't get to do silly stuff like this with Nathan." She confessed.

"Well that's what you've got us for Haley. You can always come here and be as silly as you want to be." Karen said as she threw her shoulder over the young girl and gave her a light hug.

Haley just smiled.

"Okay let's clean this place up." Lucas said.

"No, it's okay you're mother and I will do it. You two get cleaned up and enjoy the rest of your night." Keith said helping Karen to her feet.

"You sure?" Lucas said looking over at his mother.

"Yeah you two have fun." Karen said waving them off.

"Thanks." Haley said as Lucas and she headed out of the café.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lucas said once they stepped out of the café.

"Urgh, I need a shower." Haley said as she wiped Mash potatoes from her cheek.

"Yeah come on." He said as they walked to his house.

"Go take a shower, I'll try to find you something that doesn't hang off you too much." Lucas said as he handed her a towel.

"Not like you're THAT much bigger than me." She said with a laugh.

"Ha ha."

"Oh, just give me one of your white tees, your Keith Scott hoodie and a pair of gym shorts. That should fit." She called as she entered the shower.

"You've borrowed my stuff too many times Haley James."

"That's Haley James Scott to you Mr." She yelled from the shower.

Lucas just laughed as he grabbed the clothes for her.

Haley exited the shower ten minutes later wrapped in a towel. "I didn't think I was going to get that gravy out of my hair." She said shaking her head.

"I just realized something…you're going to be in my clothes…without underwear. Eww. Do me a favor." He said handing over his shorts to her. "Keep the shorts."

Haley just laughed. "No problem." She said as he left to take a shower.

Once they were both showered and changed they left the house once again. "So where are we going?" Haley asked Lucas as they hopped into Keith's tow truck.

"River Court?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling.


	3. Bonding

River Court

"Man Hales, I miss this." Lucas said as they laid out on a blanket and stared at the stairs.

"Yeah me too Luke." She said to him.

"So how is everything with you and Nathan?" He asked.

"It's good, really good actually. God, Luke I never thought I would feel this way about anyone." She told him.

"I'm happy for you Hales. For both of you."

"Thanks Luke. So how is everything with you and tigger." She said with a laugh.

"It's good. No wedding bells in the near future, but I'm happy. She's great." He told her.

"That's good. I'm happy for you Luke." She told him.

"Come here." Lucas said as he grabbed her and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Hales, you know that right?"

"Yeah Luke, I know. I love you too."

"Come on it's getting cold and late, I'm sure Nate's wondering where you are." Lucas said as they stood up.

"Yeah." Haley said as she laughed.

"Lucas." Haley said as they drove to her apartment.

"Yeah Hales."

"There is something I… I need to tell you something. I probably should have told Nathan first but I just don't know how and I need your help." She rambled.

Lucas looked at her. "Haley you can tell me anything, you know I'll always be here for you when you need me." He said laying a hand on hers.

Haley took a deep breath and looked at Lucas. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lucas asked looking over at her.

"I'm…"

"Haley I heard…I just…weren't you guys careful?" He asked.

"Oh course Luke, but things happen." She told him.

"Well what are you going to do?" He asked as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't know I…Lucas look out!" Haley screamed as two large headlights collided with her side of the car.


	4. Tragedy

"Paging Dr. Johnson. Paging Dr. Johnson to the OR."

Nathan Scott ran down the corridor of the Tree Hill Hospital in a state of panic.

"Nathan!" Keith yelled once he spotted his nephew.

"Keith! What happened, Where is she, are they okay?" Nathan asked his uncle.

"We don't know anything. They're still in the OR." Keith said as he led his nephew to a chair right next to a weeping Karen.

"Ms. Roe." Nathan said to the older women.

Karen looked over at Nathan and enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm going…" Keith started to walk away.

"Excuse me are you the family of one of the kids?" a young Spanish women asked.

"Both." Keith told her.

"I'm Dr. Hernandez, I was in the operating room with Haley James Scott." She said looking down at her sheet. "Are you her parents?" She asked Karen and Keith.

"No, friends of the family."

"I'm her husband, Nathan Scott." Nathan said to the doctor.

"Husband, but isn't she…"

"They're married doctor." Karen said.

"Oh well, we were able to stabilize Mrs. Scott. She lost a lot of blood in the accident and her uterus was punctured by a piece of the glove compartment. She may experience some memory loss due to a bump on her head." She looked back down at her paper then up to the young man in front of her. "However she's slipped into a coma. Unfortunately we were unable to save the baby. " She told him.

"Baby?" Nathan asked.

"You didn't know? We'll she was almost two months, however we weren't able to save the child. I'm very sorry."

Nathan nodded and then fell back into his seat. _Baby? Haley was pregnant?_

"What about my son Doctor?" Karen asked.

"Lucas? He sustained a few cuts and bruises, a bruise on the face from the air bag and we had to re-set his shoulder. He may experience some chest and back pain so I'll be giving you a pain killer for that, it sometimes happens with the strain of the seatbelt." She told them.

"Thank you doctor." Keith said.

"You'll be able to see Lucas in a few minutes. He'll be released tonight, no need to keep him here as he should be fine."

"Thank you doctor." Keith said.

"Oh Nate. I'm so sorry." Karen said as she hugged the now crying young man.

"Pregnant. I was going to be a dad." Nathan cried into Karen's shoulder.

"Excuse me officer." Keith said, stopping the officer that was walking by them.

"Yes sir."

"Are you the one investigating the accident involving the two teens?"

"Yes. Are you family?"

"Yes, what happened officer?" Karen asked looking up at him over Nathan's head that still rested in the crook of her shoulder.

"Well as far as we can tell the driver of the truck was drunk, ran a red light and then hit the two kids. He's under custody." He told them. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Keith said as the officer walked away. Keith looked at the two sitting there. "I'm going to call Brooke and Skillz, let them know what's happened." He said as he went to find a pay phone.


	5. Haley?

"Mom?" Lucas said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Oh honey." Karen cried as she ran towards her son. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore. How's Haley?" He asked as Brooke rushed up to hug him.

"She's in a coma honey." She told him.

"Nathan?" He asked.

Karen and Brooke moved away and Lucas spotted his brother. Lucas moved towards Nathan. "Nate."

Nathan looked up, his eyes red from crying.

Lucas bent down and hugged his brother. "I'm so sorry Nate."

"Lucas…she was pregnant." Nathan cried.

There was a collective gasp from the other teens when they heard that.

"I know…wait what do you mean WAS?"

"What do you mean you KNOW?"

"She told me…right before the truck hit us." He confessed.

"So she told you before she told me?"

"Nate, I think she was scared. The look on her face." He shook his head. "What did you mean by was?"

"She lost the baby. A piece of the glove compartment punctured her uterus." He told his brother.

"I'm so sorry Nate."

Nathan just flopped back down on the plastic chair. "Have you seen her yet?" Lucas asked.

"No."

Lucas just sat next to his brother.

"Here Nate, have some water." Peyton said from her seat on the other side of him.

Nathan just shook his head.

"Are you here for Ms. Scott."

"Mrs. Scott." Nathan said as he stood up.

The young nurse looked up at the young man.

"I'm her husband." Nathan said as he moved towards the nurse.

The nurse looked back down at her sheet. Indeed the young girl WAS married. "Well Mr. Scott your wife is in her room, you can see her for a few minutes, but not too long."

"What about us?" Lucas asked.

"Only two visitors for now. One at a time." She answered, then she turned to Nathan. "I'll take you to her." She said as she headed away from the group, Nathan following.

"We're going to go, tell Nate we'll call him tomorrow and if he needs anything to give us a call." Jake said to Lucas. He shook Keith's hand and then grabbed Peyton's as the two left.

"Tell Haley to hurry up and come back to us, I need some help with my trig." Skills said to Lucas as he, Bevin, Freggie and Mouth headed out also.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"No it's okay, you can go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, so home and I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Karen do you want a ride?" Brooke asked.

"That'd be nice Brooke, thank you."

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend before giving his mom a kiss.

"I'll see you at home." She said before kissing Keith and her son and then following Brooke out of the room.

Keith and Luke just looked at one another before flopping into the plastic chairs of the waiting room.

Haley's Room

"Don't stay too long." The nurse said as she stopped in front of Haley's door.

Nathan just nodded before entering. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Haley lie there limp, she was breathing slowly and her face a big bruise on it. There were tubes in her arm with different liquids going into her arm. _Pain killers._

Nathan took a seat next to her bed and slowly placed her hand in his. "God Haley… you need to wake up. Come on you can't do this to me, you can't leave me. I need you."

He sighed when he didn't receive a response. "Hales…our baby is gone and I'm so… torn. I'm hurt that you told Luke about the baby before you told me and I'm sad that he or she is no longer with us. Haley I thought we were careful? How..." He shook his head. "None of that matters now. Our baby is in Heaven now and there is nothing we can do about that…but you…you need to wake up. You need to come back to me. I need you…we need you Hales. You should see the group of people waiting outside worrying about you. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Luke, Karen, Keith, Bevin the guys from the Rivercourt. We need you Hales." He said kissing her hand. "Just wake up for me…please." Haley hadn't made a move not even a twitch. Nathan stood up and sighed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading back out the room. "I love you Haley James Scott." He said before closing the door.


	6. Confessions

Waiting Room

"You okay?" Lucas asked his brother when he stumbled into the waiting room a few minutes later.

Nathan nodded his head quietly as he threw himself in one of the chairs. "She wouldn't wake up." He told his older brother.

"It's okay Nate, she'll be okay. She'll wake up soon."

Nathan nodded and then looked around. "Were is everyone?"

"They went home, said to call if you needed anything."

Nathan only nodded. "Well they won't let me stay the night with her so I'm just going to go home and get some rest. I plan to be back her early tomorrow morning." He said standing.

"Why don't you spend the night with us?" Keith asked his nephew.

"It's okay Uncle Keith."

"Come on Nate, just stay. You can have my bed. Keith will drive you to your place to get your stuff then to our house. I'll go see Haley real quick then take your car home."

Nathan didn't feel like arguing with his brother and uncle so he only nodded. "Thanks Luke."

"No problem little brother." He said as he watched his uncle lead his brother out of the hospital. Lucas took a deep breath before heading to Haley's room.

Haley's Room

Lucas entered Haley's room and had to take in a deep breath. He'd known Haley practically his whole life and he had NEVER, not once seen her like this. Luke walked over and took the seat Nathan had occupied earlier. "Hey buddy." Luke said kissing her on her forehead. "Time to wake up." He sighed when she didn't even make a movement. _Was this what it was like when I was in my accident?_ Lucas wondered. "Haley come on you've got to wake up…he needs you. I need you. I need my best friend." He said as a tear escaped his eye.

Lucas sighed and held her hand. "Haley I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It's just…you surprised me with the whole pregnant thing and I... it's still not an excuse. I'm so sorry. Sorry I didn't protect you and my future niece or nephew." He said crying. "Haley I'm so sorry." He said once more.

A few minutes late Lucas was able to calm himself. He gave Haley one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy." He said before leaving her room.

Later that Night

Scott Residence

"You talk to her?" Nathan asked his brother as he slept on Lucas' bed later that night.

"Yeah. She'll be okay Nate." Lucas said from his spot on the floor.

"I can't…I can't wrap my mind around it Luke. I was…I was going to be…a father."

"Yeah I know. I was going to be an uncle. To the child of my brother and my best friend." He said shaking his head.

"Luke…I really wanted that kid." Nathan said sadly.

"I know Nate."

"Luke?"

"Huh?"  
"Do you think she heard us?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I remember when I was in the hospital I had heard things. Things my mom said, things Brooke said. It's like I could hear everything but I couldn't seem to get out you know. Like I was lost and couldn't find my way back." He told him. "But I know Haley. She'll find her way back…a lot sooner than I did." He told his brother.

Nathan nodded in the dark. "I hope so Luke, cause I need her." He confessed.

"I know Nate, we all do."


	7. The Next Day

The Following Morning

Nathan and Luke entered the kitchen and found Keith and Karen already eating breakfast.

"Nathan honey I made some pancakes, eat something before you rush off to the hospital." Karen told Nathan.

"Thanks Ms. Roe."

"Soon to be Scott." Keith said with a smirk.

Nathan smiled.

"You sure you want to be a Scott, Ms. Roe? I don't think it's all that good of a name." Brooke said as she entered the Roe/Scott residence with a couple of coffees.

Karen looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Watch it Brooke cause you're next." Nathan said to his brother's girlfriend with a smile.

"Not anytime soon." Karen said looking at her son and his girlfriend.

"Don't worry mom."

"Please like I would take Scott? No thanks. Besides Davis is so much…prettier." She said taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the counter.

"Watch it Brooke. You may have to pay the next time your car breaks down." Keith said with a smile.

"Oh come on Keith you know you're the exception. You're the best Scott ever." She said hugging him.

"And don't you forget it." He said as he grabbed Karen's dirty plate and headed over to the sink to wash both plates.

"So how's Tutor Wife?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"Don't know, I was going to head over there in a few." He told her as he drank some OJ.

"Peyton and I were going to head over there later this afternoon cause she promised Jake she'd watch Jenny while he went to work."

"Okay." He said as he rinsed out his glass. "Thanks Mrs. Scott." He said giving Karen a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later." He said heading out.

Karen sighed. "He didn't even touch his pancakes."

"He misses her." Luke told his mom.

"Yeah. We all do." Karen replied to her son before heading to her bedroom to get ready for work.

"Well I've got to get to the shop. Umm tell Nate to give me a call if he needs anything. Let me known once anything chances." He said to his nephew. "Brooke I'll see you later."

"Bye Keith."

"Bye Uncle Keith." Brooke said with a smile. "So how you doing?" She asked as she ran her hands through her boyfriends hair.

"Been better."

"I know you miss Haley Luke, we all do, but she'll come back to us soon." She told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"I just feel so…so guilty Brooke. She's like my sister, I should have protected her. I should have protected her child. Instead I got it killed and almost her too." He said crying on her shoulder.

"Shh…don't think like that Luke. You shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong, it's that moron truck drivers fault." She told him.

"I just…"

"Shhh…I know baby. I know." She said smoothing her hands over his back. "I know."

Hospital

"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he entered Haley's room. "I brought you some flowers. The purple kind." He said as he placed the vase down on her nightstand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting in the seat next to her bed and taking her hand in his.

"Hales come on…you've got to wake up. I need you to wake up." Nathan said as he cried softly. "Please Hales. Please just open your eyes and…come back to me. Please." He as he continued to cry.

"Knock knock." Jake said from the door.

"Hey man." Nathan said as he wiped the tears from his face and shook hands with Jake.

"How's she doing?"

"The same. Just waiting for her to wake up." Nathan said sitting back down in his chair.

"So…how are YOU doing?"

"I miss her man." Nathan said truthfully.

"Don't worry man, Haley's strong. She'll get through this and she'll be back, she just needs to come back on her own time."

"I know. I just…her own time needs to be just a bit quicker."

Jake placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "She'll be okay man."

Nathan just nodded.

"Hey Tutor Husband." Brooke said as she and Peyton entered the Haley's room.

"Hey Brooke. Hey Peyt." Nathan said standing up and receiving hugs from the two girls.

"How is she?" Peyton asked, looking over at Haley.

"The same."

"She'll be okay Nate. Listen Lucas and Jake are in the waiting room waiting for you. You need to get out of here for a little bit. Don't worry, Peyton and I will take care of her." Brooke said patting his shoulder.

"I just don't want to leave her." Nathan said looking over at his comatose wife.

"Nate, there is nothing you can do for her right now. Go get a breather. We'll be with her till you get back, promise." Peyton said seriously.

Nathan nodded. He gave his wife one last kiss before leaving her with his two oldest friends.


	8. Waking Up?

"So Tutor Wife…it's kind of time that you wake up." Brooke said as she took as seat in the chair Nathan has occupied earlier.

"Yeah Hales…come one…we all need you, especially Nathan. He's a mess with out you." Peyton said smoothing some of Haley's hair from her face.

Brooke sighed.

"Do you think it works…talking to her?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"Yeah. Lucas said he remembers a lot of the things we said to him when he was in his coma." Brooke said nodding her head.

"How is Lucas?"  
"Okay physically, but he misses Haley. He feels guilty for losing the baby and for getting Haley hurt." Brooke told the blonde.

"He shouldn't this wasn't his fault."

"I've already told him that, but you know Lucas." Brooke said shrugging.

The Next Morning

Lucas entered Haley's room. His brother was asleep in a rather uncomfortable position in a chair. Lucas sighed at the vision of his brother then looked over to his best friend. "Hales." He whispered, moving closer to her bed. He took as seat next to her and held her hand. "Hales it's time to wake up. You need to wake up. We need you Hales. Nathan needs you…I need you." He said sobbing softly. "Haley please you can't do this to me. You're my best friend, I need you. Who's going to give me advice when I mess up with Brooke and who's going to go thrift store shopping with me? Who's going to buy records with me and listen to them in my room? Who's going to play mini golf with me when I've had a bad day? You're the only one I can do all the stuff with." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You said the other day, that you couldn't do childish stuff with Nathan, not the way you could with me. Well…it's the same for me. I can't do half the things I do with you, with Brooke, she'd think I was nuts. Please Haley, wake up." He said crying.

Haley's hand twitched softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Lucas."

Lucas' head snapped up as he head his best friend say his name. "Haley, oh god Haley you're awake." He said hugging her.

"Water." She croaked out.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Lucas said as he poured her some water than helped her take a sip.

"Easy Hales…you'll choke." He said as he set the glass down.

Haley smiled at him.

"Hey buddy…I missed you."

"You too." She whispered.

"I'll wake Nathan, get you a doctor." He said as he stood to wake his brother.

"Nathan. Nathan." He said shaking his brother awake.

"Luke?" Nathan asked as he finally woke up.

"Yeah man…it's Haley…she's awake." He told him as he moved so that his brother could see her.

"Haley." Nathan gasped as he stood up and ran to her side. "Hey baby…how you feeling?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Lucas said as he exited the room.

"Better." Haley said softly, her voice was still kind of dry. "Can you hand me some more water?" She said pointing to the container.

"Yeah…here you go baby." He said as he handed her the cup.

"Nathan what happened?" She asked after swallowing some water.

"You and Lucas were in an accident. You were hit by a drunk driver." He told her as he stroked her head.

"Well well…good to see you wake Mrs. Scott." Doctor Rodriguez said entering the room.

Nathan moved away from the bed and towards his brother while the doctor checked her vitals.

"Did you tell her about the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to ask the doctor to see if he thinks I should wait."

Lucas only nodded. "Listen I'm going to call everyone, let them know she's awake. If you need me I'll be outside."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem little brother." He said with a smile.


	9. Coping

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked his wife. He had just gotten done talking to the doctor and she suggested that he tell her as soon as possible before she starts to ask questions.

"Good." She then looked down at her hands. "I'm not pregnant anymore…am I?" She asked quietly.

Nathan was shocked. _How could she know? The doctor said she didn't say anything to her._

"The doctor didn't tell me Nathan." She told him as though reading his mind. "No one said anything about the baby…so I guess I'm no longer pregnant or I never was."

Nathan sat down on the bed and pulled her hands into his. "You were Haley. The accident…a piece of the glove compartment went into your uterus and killed the baby." He told her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Haley only nodded. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Nate. I just…I was scared."

Nathan nodded. "I figured as much. Lucas told me you seemed worried when you told him."

"I was…we're just so young and…we never talked about having a family…I wasn't sure how you'd react." She confessed.

"I know baby…don't worry about it. I'm not mad. At first I was a little…but not anymore. I understand that Lucas is your best friend and that you were worried, but Haley… you NEVER have to be afraid to tell me something. I love you Haley Scott. You are my world. No matter what comes our way I know we will get through it, so long as we're together." He said kissing her hand.

Haley scooted over and placed her head on his chest. "Did you want…"

"Haley I'm not going to lie to you. I would have probably freaked out, but yeah Haley…I would have wanted him or her. I can't image anything more perfect or more beautiful than a child created between us. Out of our love. There is nothing more that I could hope for." He said softly.

Tears were flowing down Haley's cheek. "I'm so sorry Nathan." She croaked out.

Nathan looked down at Haley. "Hales baby…what are you sorry for?"

"For not protecting it…him…her…our baby." She said through her tears.

"Shh…Haley it's not your fault. It's the ass hole who was driving drunks fault." He said shaking his head. "Haley do not, not for a second, think that I blame you for what happened. I don't blame anyone but that asshole who hit you two." He told her. "God I hate him. Not only did he take away my child but…I could have lost my brother and my wife also." He said crying along with her.

"Nathan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so scared Haley. So scared that I'd lose you too. I love you, I love you so much and the thought of losing you too…I wouldn't have been able to handle it had I lost you too."

"Shh baby, I'm right here." She said as they held each other, both crying freely.

Nathan pulled away. "God, I'm sorry Haley. I'm supposed to be comforting you and here I am…"

"Shh…we comfort each other Nathan, that's how a marriage is supposed to work." She told him.

Nathan only nodded.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke said happily as she entered Haley's hospital room.

Haley and Nathan both wiped the tears from their eyes and looked up at their friends. "Hey Brooke." Haley said forcing a smile. "What'd you do, buy out the gift shop?" Haley said with a laugh as she noticed all the bags in Brooke's hands.

"Don't joke, Hales, she did." Lucas said as he Peyton and Jake followed Brooke into the room, each carrying bags of goodies.

"Brooke you're crazy." Nathan said shaking his head at his brothers' girlfriend.

"Hush, they're for me." Haley said seriously, causing Nathan to laugh.

"So Hales…how was the coma?" Peyton asked plopping down to sit on Haley's bed.

"Yeah you look wicked rested." Brooke said shoving Nathan out of the way so she could sit on the other side of Haley.

"I feel fine." She told them.

All eyes turned to Nathan.

"She knows guys." He said nodding.

"Well I think we should leave the girls to do their… girl talk thing." Jake said as he nodded to Nathan.

"Yeah let's get some air." Lucas said pulling his brother from the room.

"Hales...you going to be alright?" Nathan asked her.

"She'll be fine Tutor Husband…she's with us." Brooke said.

"Yeah now LEAVE!" Peyton said pointing toward the door.

"I'll be fine honey." Haley said blowing a kiss his way.

Nathan blew one back and smiled before leaving with his brother and Jake.

"Okay Haley…Nathan's not here so you can tell us the truth. How are you REALLY doing?" Peyton asked, laying a comforting hand on Haley's.

Haley sighed as she looked at her friends. Less than a year ago she didn't even know them now Brooke and Peyton had become her best friends.

"I'm sad." She told them truthfully. "I was freaked out by the fact that I was pregnant but now…the truth that I'm not…it hurts. I can't say I was all excited cause…duh I'm only seventeen years old, but a child that's mine and Nathan's…I could only love." She told them as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Tutor wife…I'm so sorry. You would have made a GREAT mom." Brooke said hugging her friend.

"You think?" She asked her friends.

"Totally. You're loving and smart…having a child would have been probably the easiest thing in the world for you."

"Besides Nathan IS a child…so you already know how to handle them." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley and Peyton just laughed.

"Oh…okay enough mopping…unless you have more to say…" Brooke started looking over at Haley. When Haley shook her head, she continued. "Anyways, it's time for PRESENTS!" She yelled as she started grabbing the bags the guys had left and brought them to the bed.

"Ooo. What'd you get me?" Haley asked.

"Everything." Peyton told her. "I swear Brooke gets like a 'Frequent Shoppers Discount' or something."

"Hey!" Brooke said as she placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

Haley and Peyton just laughed harder.

Front of Hospital

"So how did she take the news?" Lucas asked his brother as the three sat on a picnic table in front of the hospital.

"How I expected. She blamed herself for losing the baby." He told his brother.

"She shouldn't blame herself, it's not like she threw herself down the stairs." Jakes said, when the two brothers looked at him, he shrugged. "Peyton and I were watching some Spanish soap last night."

Lucas and Nathan just smiled.

"So what did the doctor say? Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked.

"She said that she should be fine but wants to run some test now that she's awake, to see if she'll be okay…to…to have kids someday." Nathan replied looking down.

"Does Haley know that…that there's a chance she may not be able to have kids of her own?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "The doctor told us at the same time." He looked at his friends. His older brother, who he NEVER in a million years thought would be this close to, and Jake the loner of the basketball team. "She's scared. We're scared." Nathan confessed, dropping his head.

Lucas patted his shoulder. "Don't worry little brother…Haley's going to be fine."

"I don't know what to do guys. She's my wife and she's worried and hurting…and I…I don't know how to help her."

"All you've got to do is be there for her Nate. That's all she needs right now. If you're around and there for her, when she really needs something else, she'll ask for it, cause she'll know you'll be there." Jake told his friend. Jake had known Nathan since Junior High when they started to play basketball and had only recently got to know Haley through Lucas and later through Nathan. Though a few months ago he barely knew the two, he knew now, without a doubt that they were his friends, his family and he hated to see them hurting like this. "You guys will be okay Nate." Jake said reassuringly.

Nathan just nodded.


	10. A Visit from the Devil

Haley's Room

"Well look who's up." Dan Scott said as he entered Haley's hospital room.

Brooke and Peyton immediately stood up and moved in front of Haley's bed.

"Nice guard dogs." Dan said with a smirk, looking over Peyton's shoulder at Haley.

"What do you want Dan?" Haley asked.

"Just came to see how my daughter in law and future grandson were doing." He asked innocently.

At the mention on her lost child she looked down. "Get out" she whispered.

"Oh that's right, no more baby. Kudos by the way on killing it. It would have ruined my sons already diminishing prospects." He said with a smile. "Thanks."

A tear fell down Haley's cheek causing Peyton and Brooke to become even more angered by Dan's presence.

"You need to leave, NOW!" Brooke said pointing towards the door.

"Ooo, feisty." Dan said licking his lips at Brooke. "No wonder Lucas likes you, but remember where he gets his SKILLS from." Dan said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're gross. Get the hell out of here." Peyton said standing in front of Brooke.

"Ooo Miss. Sewyer. You know I'll never forget the day I was talking to Nathan after his shower and you walked out, in nothing but a towel." He said with a smile as though picturing it perfectly in his mind. "When do I get to see you in a towel?" Dan asked Haley.

Haley looked disgusted at the thought.

"Well yeah…you probably wouldn't look as good as these two in one." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"What the hell?" Nathan asked as he Lucas and Jake entered the room. "Dad what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my daughter in law." He said turning around to face his two sons and their friend.

"You have no right to be here dad, just go." Nathan said looking at his father annoyed.

"I was just talking to these fine girls." Dan turned around and winked at the three girls, he then turned around to face Lucas. "That Brooke…must be a lot to handle in the sack." He said before leaving.

Lucas grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. Dan only laughed, before pushing Lucas off him, causing Lucas to bang his hurt shoulder into the door jam.

Brooke made a move to go to Lucas, but Peyton held her back.

"You think you can take me?" Dan asked his son.

Lucas was crouched down holding his throbbing shoulder. "I made you."

"Just get out of here." Nathan said standing in between his brother and _father_.

Jake went around Nathan to help Lucas up. When he grabbed his friends arm, he noticed he was bleeding. "You probably pulled some stitches." He told his friend.

Nathan glanced back at Lucas and Jake, then turned back to his father. "Get out."

Dan only laughed. "You're defiantly not a Scott kid. We don't bleed that easily." He said to Lucas before turning to leave. When he did, he bumped into Keith.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my daughter in law." He said.

Karen noticed the blood on Lucas' arm. "If you did that to MY son, I swear to god, I will KILL you." Karen said as she ran over to her son.

"No wonder he's so soft. You're always coddling him. Let him be a man." Dan said looking over at Karen.

"Must have been cause he had no father." Karen growled back.

"Thought that was what Keith was for. Well then…that explains it." Dan said with a laugh.

Keith got so angry that he punched Dan right in the face. "Get the hell out of her Danny. I see you around ANY of these kids, Deb or Karen, I swear to you that it'll be the last thing you do." He told his brother seriously.

Dan only laughed. "By the way…how's my wife?" He asked.

"Better that you're out of her life." Keith answered with a smile.

Dan only laughed before finally leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Brooke ran towards Lucas and Jake pulled Peyton into a hug. Nathan looked over at his brother and then went to Haley's bed.

"You okay baby?" He asked his wife.

Haley only nodded. "He just…he said some stuff." She whispered as she buried her head into his chest.

"What'd he say?" Lucas asked Brooke. She was softly crying in his arms.

When she didn't answer, Jake looked at Peyton, who was shaking in his arms.

"What happened girls?" Karen asked.

"He was so…" Peyton started.

"Gross." Brooke finished.

"He said some mean things to Haley too." Peyton said as Jake held her.

"Like what?" Nathan asked his wife.

"He said…that…" She tried to answer before breaking down.

"He said that Haley…was to blame." Brooke continued.

"For the baby's death." Peyton said crying.

"He said WHAT?" Nathan yelled. "That's it! I have had it with him!" Nathan screamed as he got off of Haley's bed.

Haley tried to grab at him but he was too far. "Nathan no!" She tried to yell.

"I'm going to kill that ass hole." He said as he headed for the door.

Keith blocked his way. "Nathan, calm down. I know you're angry."

"ANGERY!" Nathan yelled. "I'm not angry Keith, I'm furious. How could he…" He couldn't continue his sentence he was so mad. "I'm going to KILL him." He said as he tried to move around Keith.

Jake and Lucas went to help Keith calm Nathan down.

Karen grabbed Brooke and Peyton and they moved towards Haley's bed, where she was crying.

"Nathan stop…look…look at what you're doing to Haley." Peyton said through tears of her own.

At the mention of his wife's name he stopped and turned. Haley was crying in Karen's arms. She looked so hurt…so helpless. "Haley." He whispered as he made his way towards her.

Lucas grabbed Brooke, Jake grabbed Peyton and Keith grabbed Karen as they all headed out of the room.


	11. Stories

"Baby Dan's a jerk, you know that." Nathan said to his wife as he held her.

"I know I just…he hit a soft spot." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shh…I know baby. I know." He said kissing her softly on her head.

"Mrs. Scott." Dr. Rodriguez said as she entered the room. "How are you feeling today?" She said as she picked up the folder at the foot of Haley's bed.

"Okay. Um…doctor, when will I be able to go home?" She asked.

"Well…" the doctor started as she looked down at her notes. "Your vitals are good, all your test have come back good the only thing left to do is the sonogram of your uterus to see if there are any lasting effects."

Haley looked down at her hands. "Oh. Um…but after I take that test can I go home?" She asked.

"You sure can." She said with a smile. "How about we schedule the exam for tomorrow morning and then hopefully by noon, you can be out of here? How does that sound?"

"Great. I'd really like to lay in my own bed." Haley told the doctor.

The doctor smiled at the young couple. "Well I'll go get everything worked out. Your husband can sign everything while you're in your exam and then when you get out all you have to do is change and go." She said smiling before heading towards the door.

"Thank you doctor." Nathan and Haley said as she walked out the door.

Nathan & Haley's Apartment

Next Day

"So Tutor Girl how does it feel to be back home?" Brooke asked as she served three margaritas.

"Good. I'm glad to be back in my own clothes." She said sighing happily as she laid out on the floor eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the container.

"Yeah if I had to see you in that thing one more day I was going to burn it." Brooke said with a laugh as she handed Peyton and Haley their margaritas.

"So what are we watching first?" Peyton asked as she flopped down next to Haley.

"Umm what about 'Cruel Intentions'?"

"Great. Sarah Michelle Gellar is AWESOME in this movie!" Brooke said agreeing.

Peyton popped in the DVD and pressed play on the remote. "Yeah and Ryan Philippe is so HOT!"

"Oh yeah!" Haley and Brooke agreed as the movie began.

River Court

"So how's Haley doing?" Jake asked as he shot the basketball.

"She seems okay but I know she's not. The other night I heard her crying in her sleep." Nathan answered as he caught the ball and slammed it into the net.

"Yeah that's Haley. Says she's fine cause she doesn't want anyone worrying about her." Lucas said as he grabbed and dribbled the ball a bit.

"That girl never learns, man." Skills said as he stole the ball from Lucas and shot it into the basket.

"What do you guys mean?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the ball and then went to sit on the picnic table next to Mouth.

"Just Haley has a history of trying to play things off so that the people around her don't get worried." Mouth said.

"Only it makes you worry more, cause you know something's wrong." Junk finished.

Nathan only nodded.

"Yeah home girl's always been a bit crazy like that." Fergie said as he took a drink of his water.

"She's always trying to fix shit too." Skills said hitting Lucas on the arm. "Right man?"

Lucas, Skills, Fergie, Junk and Mouth all laughed. Nathan and Jake just looked on.

"What do you mean by that?" Nathan asked.

"It's just…when we were like twelve Haley had decided that Western medication wasn't good in anyway. She became like some crazy hippie/herbal freak. She started using herbs and teas and stuff for EVERYTHING." Junk said with a laugh.

"Yeah well one day we were all rollerblading and I fell, twisted my wrist. It hurt really bad so the guys were going to help me home so I could go to the doctors." Lucas says.

"Home girl wouldn't have any of it." Fergie said shaking his head.

"Oh man…what'd she do?" Nate asked with a smile.

"She grabs a bottle of water and pours all the water out on the dirt, to make mud. She grabbed some leaves and with the mud made me this weird cast thing." Lucas said laughing. "Man when I got home and my mom say she laughed so hard. "When I told my mom what happened she took me to the doctors, turned out I had fractured my wrist. The doctor gave me this blue cast and everything. The next day I went to school…everyone was signing my cast…and when Haley saw she got so mad that I had betrayed her that she wouldn't talk to me for a month. She refused to sign my cast and everything." Lucas said shaking his head at the memory.

"When she saw that we'd all signed it…she stopped talking to us too." Mouth said laughing.

"Yeah that sounds like Haley…stubborn as ever." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Haley's one crazy chick." Jake said laughing.

"Yeah but she's a cool girl too. She's like everyone's best friend." Skills said.

"Yeah she's great." Mouth agreed.

"Yo Nate. You know she's like a sister to us all right?" Skills told him.

"Yeah man I know."

"So you also know that if you ever hurt her…we'll beat your ass." Junk told him.

"Man if I ever hurt Haley I'd beat my own ass." Nathan told them seriously.

"Man I'll never forget the day my grandpa died." Skills said sadly. "We were ten years old. I was getting ready to head over here like everyday and my moms tells me to go wake him up. When I get to his room, he's not breathing. Ambulance came and everything. He'd died in his sleep. About and hour later, Haley shows up, chipper as usual, wondering where I'd been. I told her what happened and she grabbed me, and just gave me this huge hug. She said she'd be right back. Three hours later she shows up at my front door a mess. I mean…she had flour and sugar all over herself, in her hair. She had cake icing on her face." Skills chuckles. "She had ran home and made me and my mom cupcakes to make us feel better. She said whenever she was sad her mom would always make her cupcakes and she'd feel better." He said shaking his head. "For two weeks straight she'd come to my house and just sit with me. We wouldn't say anything, just sit. Finally at the end of the first week she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the river court, were all the guys were playing and said… 'Skills this is your life. Your grandpa wouldn't want you at home, moping. He'd want you here, living your life with your friends.'" He told them.

Everyone was quiet. "Damn."

"Yeah Haley was the best." Skills said looking at Nathan. "She's family dwag, and if you hurt her…I'll kill you."

Nathan just nodded.


	12. Friends

The Next Day

"Honey I'm home." Nathan said with smile as he entered his one bedroom apartment.

"Hey I missed you Ricky?" Haley said with a smile as she looked up from the couch.

"Missed you too. Did you have a good time with Brooke and Peyton last night?" He asked as he knelt down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Yeah I did. We watched some movies and drank margaritas. It was fun." She said as he sat down and she placed her head on his lap.

"I'm glad you had a good time." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"How about you? Did you have fun with Lucas and Jake?"

"Yeah we ended up meeting with the guys from the River Court and played some ball." He replied with a smile. "And they told me some stories."

"Really about what?" she asked yawning.

"You."

Haley looked up at her husband. "Oh god. What did they tell you?" She asked sitting up.

"Nothing bad, a little funny and sweet but nothing bad." He said reassuring.

"Like what?" She asked sternly.

"About the cast you made for Lucas…"

"Oh my god I can't believe he told you about that. I'm going to kill him."

"And Skills told me about what you did for him when his grandpa died."

"Well he's one of best friends…kind of like a brother…they all are really and I didn't want to see him sad." She told him.

"Yeah well it just made me love you more." He said kissing her head again.

"Hmmm….what can I say, I'm just a sweet girl."

"Oh yes you are." Nathan said with a grin as he began kissing her neck.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed.

"Eww is there 'just-out-of-the-hospital' sex going on in there?" Brooke's voice came through the apartment door.

Nathan groaned as he pulled away from Haley. "Come in guys." He yelled.

"Did we interrupt something?" Brooke asked innocently as she came in, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, following behind.

"No 'WE' didn't interrupt anything…you did" Peyton said to her friend.

Haley just laughed.

"Well I'm glad we interrupted, I don't need mental images of my little brother and someone who's like a sister to me…having sex on the couch we all sit on." Lucas said as he closed the door to the apartment.

"You know when you put it like that, it makes it seem like we're involved in incest." Nathan said grossed out.

"Eww like the President and his family. I mean look at his mom, there is NO WAY that she's not ALSO his grandmother." Brooke said.

Everyone just laughed.

"I'm serious!" She said stomping her feet like a child which only caused everyone to just laughed harder.

"So what's up guys?" Nathan asked his friends.

"Well since Tutor Girl is out of the hospital, I figured that we should all do something TOGETHER." Brooke said with a smile.

"Sounds great Brooke, like what?" Haley said as she got up and walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"My mom suggested we all have lunch at the café." Lucas said as he grabbed the bottle from Haley and took a sip.

"Sounds great." Haley said snatching the bottle back and then hitting Lucas with it before taking her own sip.

"Then head to the River Court. It's supposed to be a nice night out so Mouth set up a screen and projector so we can watch a movie." Peyton said throwing herself on the couch next to Nathan.

"Cool with me. You up for it babe?" Nathan asked Haley before he got up and threw the little pillow Haley had been using earlier, at Peyton's head.

Haley laughed at her husbands antics. "Sounds good. Let me just change."

Lunch had been fun. The guys from the River Court had joined them along with Deb and Keith. Karen had served them. They had spent about three hours just talking and eating. When they finished the teens headed to the River Court and watched some cartoons on the big screen.

Scott Apartment

"Hmmm." Haley said as she and Nathan laid in bed. Nathan was stroking her hair softly.

"I love you Haley." Nathan whispered to her.

Haley smiled. "I love you too, oh and please call me Mrs. Scott." She said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

Nathan just laughed. "Yes mam." He said with a mock salute.

"Hmmm. I love this." Haley said as she snuggled deeper into Nathan's arms.

"What?"

"Lay here, in your arms."

"I love it too."

Suddenly the phone rang breaking them out of their peaceful little world.

"If it's Brooke, hang up." Nathan said as Haley reached over to pick up the phone.

Haley only smiled. "Hello?"

"Haley James?"

"Speaking."

"Haley this is Dr. Rodriguez."

Haley sat up in bed. "Hello doctor."

"Haley I just got your test results in and I'm pleased to say that you're going to be fine."

Haley let go a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor. Thank you so much." She said with a smile.

"You have a great day Mrs. James."

"You too." She replied before hanging up the phone. She turned to Nathan who had a questioning look on his face. "She says I'm fine."

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy to hear that." He said kissing her.

Their kiss turned passionate and they soon found themselves in a heated session of lovemaking.


	13. Problems Arise

Two Days Later

"Haley! Haley what is this?" Nathan asked as he came into the kitchenette waving around a piece of paper with the hospital letterhead on it.

Haley looked up from her bowl of 'Captain Crunch'. _I knew I should have shredded it._ "Throw it out." She said as she continued to eat.

"Haley is this true? Have you been turning down counseling?" Nathan asked his wife.

Haley rolled her eyes and stood up. "It's none of your business." She said snatching the paper and crumpling it up and throwing it back in the trash. She turned back to the table, shoved past Nathan and picked up her plate.

"Yes it is Haley. I'm your husband." He argued.

Haley spun to face him in anger, she tossed the bowl into the sink, the hard glass practically breaking on impact. "Yes Nathan, my husband, NOT my keeper." She said before turning around and storming out the door, slamming it behind her.

Nathan just stood there, staring at the door, never had Haley ever been that angry with him before, he'd never spoken to her like that. Sighing he grabbed his phone from the counter and dialed Lucas' Cell.

"Hello?"

"Luke, we've got a problem." He said sighing as he flattened the piece of paper out.

Scott/Roe Residence

"So she's been saying NO to the counseling?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. Every time I mention the accident and ask if she wants to talk, she say's NO and that she's fine." Nathan said running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Lucas just shook his head. "When I had my accident the doctors sent my mom a packet about counseling, about dealing with an accident, especially one like the one I was in. Haley's…she needs it more than I did. I mean she lost more than a spleen…she…" He didn't even want to say it.

"Yeah I know I just…I don't know what to do Luke."

"I'll call Peyton see if we can all meet at her place. We'll figure something out." He answered placing a reassuring hand on his brothers back.

Peyton's Bedroom

"I can't believe she's NOT going to go." Brooke said shaking her head.

"I'm just surprised it took me this long to realize something was wrong." Lucas said as he rubbed his hands over her face. "We're best friends. I should have seen it."

"You? How about me? I'm her husband. I just…I guess I've been trying to deal with it myself and didn't realize she hadn't yet." Nathan said sadly.

Peyton rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay Nate. Haley defiantly is an actress. She fooled us all."

"We'll help her now." Jake said to his friends.

"How? I've known Haley practically my whole life and not once have I been able to get her to do something she ABSOULTLY did not want to do. She's way too stubborn." Lucas asked. Then the preverbal light bulb went off. "What a second. There is someone more stubborn than Haley…" He said trailing off looking as his girlfriend.

"What are you looking at me for?" Brooke said slightly offended.

"Sorry babe, I just mean. We are, if we all band together we can out stubborn her. Pressure her until she cracks."

Nathan nodded her head. "Besides it's not like she can hide. I'm at home. Brooke and Peyton at cheerleading practice. We all have classes with her. She technically still my tutor, so she can't hide there."

"Her parents have left, the house was sold." Brooke jumped in.

"And when ever she is running, she always runs to my house. Just inform my mom and Keith and she'll have no where to run." Lucas said with a smile.

"Great, so we're stalking her now." Peyton said.

"What else are we going to do? This is for her own good." Jake said rubbing his hands along Peyton's.

"All we've got to do is tell the guys at the river court and we'll be set." Lucas said.

"Well then lets hope to it. Where is she?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"Don't know. When I confronted her about it earlier this morning she stormed out. Haven't seen her since."

"Oh well I guess we may have a problem if she's already hiding from us." Peyton said with a slight laugh.

Haley walked along the pier. She walked to the end and sat down at the table where she and Nathan had their first tutor session. She sighed before turning around and heading to the cemetery.

Haley hadn't been there in years. Not since she died, however the trail to her grave was permanently etched into her brain. She walked throw the rows of lovers, brothers, fathers, mothers, sisters, children, long gone. Finally she stopped at the one she hadn't visited in years. She wiped the dirt off the name.

R.I.P

Rose James

Wife, Mother, Grandmother Extraordinaire

Born 4/14/1919- Died 8/9/1990

Haley sat down cross legged in front of the grave. "Hey grandma, how are you?" She took a deep breath, but it didn't help and the tears that she'd so long tried to hold back, broke through and came down like the breaking of a damn. "God grandma, I don't…I don't know how much I can take this. I miss you so much and I…I know you wouldn't be proud of me if you were around but I need a favor. I need you to take care of him, or her, protect my baby until I can make it up there." She cried out. "Grandma, everything is so messed up. I…I snapped at Nathan, I lost our child. How can he forgive me? I don't know how to be around him anymore. I can't…every time we're together I feel like he's…like he's trying to get away from me. Like he's too mad at me for what happened, to even look at me." She sighed. "I know you always wanted Lucas and I to get married grandma, but I think you'd of like Nathan. Dad did and…well you know how he can be. I'm sure you would have liked him and I'm sure you guys would have gotten along great." Haley sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Can you just take care of our baby, until we can get there be the parents we should have been." Haley brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them, then placed her fingers on her grandmother's name. "I love you grandma." She whispered before standing up and heading out of the grave yard.


	14. Breakdown

AN: Hey guys so I know it's been a while. I have some bad news though. I'm starting another job (job #2) and I probably won't have too much time to be updating often. Sorry. I'm also going on vacation for 2 weeks in September. I'm going to bring my notebook with me on vacation (I'm slow and still don't have a laptop) so when I get back I'll try to type everything up and hopefully be able to post. Can't make any promises though. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as usual send me feedback. Thanks.

Sinfully Soulful

Haley entered her apartment later on that night. Nathan was watching a basketball game on the television. Once he heard her enter he shut off the t.v. and turned to face her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Haley only nodded. "Yeah."

"Join me?" He asked, patting the seat next to him.

Haley shook her head. "I'm just going to take a shower and then head to bed. I'm kind of tired."

Nathan nodded. "Okay."

Haley gave him a weak smile and headed to the shower.

Ten minutes later Nathan heard a loud crash come from the bathroom and the sounds of Haley crying. He was up and off the couch in a flash. "Haley!" He yelled banging on the door. When he didn't get an answer he broke the door down. "Haley!" He yelled in fear when he saw her on the floor of the bathroom, crying, the water pounding on her back.

Nathan jumped into the shower and kneeled down next to her. "Haley baby. You okay? What happened?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Haley didn't answer, she just kept crying into Nathan's shirt.

Nathan grabbed her up and carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom. He dried her off with a towel then put her into her pajamas. The whole time Haley just stood their and stared off into space. He laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. She immediately curled up and placed her head on Nathan's pillow inhaling his lingering scent.

Nathan sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess. There was water everywhere and while he was moping it up he noticed something shiny on the tile floor. Bending over and picking it up he realized it was her wedding ring. "Haley baby." He said kissing the ring and putting it in his pocket while he mopped up the rest of the bathroom.

Once he was done Nathan went into the kitchenette and called Lucas. "Luke, sorry if I woke you. I just…I don't think we should continue with the plan, she can't handle." He told his brother.

"What happened Nate? Is she okay?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"She's okay. I just…Luke call everyone and let them know to back off the plan. I'll handle this."

"You sure man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I'll let you guys know if I need any help." He said before hanging up the phone.

Nathan turned to shut the tv off when he noticed the picture on the table. Their wedding picture. Nathan picked up the picture and grazed his hand over Haley's face. "I'm going to help you. I promise you." He said before placing the frame on the table and shutting the tv.

When he entered the bedroom, Haley was already asleep, half on his side and half on her own. He quickly changed clothes and placed Haley's wedding ring on his nightstand. He crawled into bed and Haley immediately clung to him. He kissed her head softly. "I love you Haley Scott." He said before falling asleep.


	15. The Morning After

The next morning Haley awoke to the smell of food being cooked. However that NEVER happened in this house. Curiosity and a bit of fear made her get out of bed to investigate.

When she entered the kitchen she was shocked to see her husband standing in a pair of boxers in front of the stove…COOKING! "Nathan?" She asked.

Nathan turned from the stove and gave his wife a big smile. "Breakfast?"

"You cooked?" She asked still in shock.

Nathan laughed at the look of shock on her face. "Yes I did, and hey, the apartments still standing." He chuckled.

Haley smiled and sat down at the island. "So what possessed you to make breakfast this morning." She asked as she watched him move around the kitchen.

Nathan only shrugged as he continued to cook. "No reason really. Just woke up this morning and realized that we've been married for a few months now and I've never made you breakfast before." He turned to look at her. "I was going to make it breakfast in bed, but someone got out of bed." He told her.

"Sorry. When I realized that someone was cooking and it wasn't me…I just had to investigate." She told him shrugging.

Nathan chuckled at the cuteness of his wife. "It's okay Hales." He said turning back to what he was doing.

"So what ARE you cooking anyways?" She asked.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes and biscuits." He told her.

"Wow. That's a lot of food for just us." She told him.

"Well you'll need the energy for later." He said winking at her.

Haley only nodded.

Nathan put down the bowl of pancake batter and moved behind her. "Hales? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said shrugging it off and standing up. "I'm going to brush my teeth. Morning breath and all. Not attractive." She told him as she stood up from the stool.

Nathan, not wanting to push her, nodded and got back to what he was doing.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Haley asked after breakfast as the two sat on the couch in front of the tv.

"Whatever you want to do." Nathan replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I'd actually like to get out of this apartment. Maybe meet up with the gang at the river court for a while." She told him hopefully.

"Sure. I'll call Luke. You go take a shower." He told her reaching over for his cell phone.

"Okay. Thanks." She told him as she stood up and headed to the shower.


	16. Making Plans

Nathan and Haley entered Karen's Café later that afternoon. Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton were already there.

"Tutor girl…boy." Brooke said giving the couple a hug.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said with a smile. "You guys been here long?" Haley asked.

"No just got here a few minutes ago." Peyton said as she moved over in the booth they were at to let Haley sit next to her.

"Good."

"So what'd you want to do?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"Just hang out. I feel like since the accident we've all been…I don't know. I know you guys have been worried about me and I'm not going to lie to you guys…I was a wreak I just didn't want to worry anyone, but I want us to get back to the way things were before all this happened." She told them.

"Well if you want to talk about it, you know we're all here for you." Peyton said hugging the other girl.

Haley nodded. "I know guys thanks, but right now I just want us to hang out like we used to." She told them.

"Okay so what do you want to do?" Jake asked her.

"How about you guys take my husband here to the river court or something while the girls and I go to the mall, then later this evening we go to the club." She suggested.

"Great idea Tutor Girl!" Brooke said with a smile.

Haley looked over at her husband. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I guess why not? We don't have classes tomorrow." He said shrugging.

"Okay than." Peyton said as Haley and she slide out of the booth.

"See you guys later." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

Peyton and Haley kissed their guys and the three left in Brooke's blue beetle.

"Well that was a complete one eighty." Jake said looking out the window to where the girls had just been a second ago.

"Yeah what happened last night?" Lucas asked his brother, concern etched on her face.

"I don't know, she kind of had some melt down yesterday in the shower. She took off her ring and everything." He told them as he pulled out his chain that was around his neck, showing them her wedding ring hanging from it, along with a basketball pendent with the number 23 that Haley had bought him.

"But what did she say this morning when she woke up?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, just that she wanted to go out." He told them.

Lucas only nodded.

The Mall

"So what are we shopping for?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Outfits for tonight." She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what were you thinking of?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…something slutty?" Haley replied with a laugh.

"Suites me." Brooke said with a nod, causing Haley and Peyton to laugh.

"Well I have this short black skirt I bought the other day that I haven't worn out yet so I guess I'll wear that." Brooke told them.

"With what shirt?" Peyton asked.

"I have a pink glitter halter that I can wear with that and my pink and white jimmy choo's." She told them.

"Nice." Haley said nodding her head.

"So what about you guys?" Brooke asked as they rummaged through the racks of one of the many stores.

"I don't know I have a blue glitter halter, like your pink one, maybe I'll wear that with my short black skirt." Haley said.

"Yeah and don't you have that deep green one, P. Sewyer?" Brooke asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah."

"Great wear that one with your black skirt and then all we've got to do is get you two shoes." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah that works. I don't really have too much money to spend right now." Peyton said nodding at the idea.

"What's wrong? Dad not wire you your allowance?" Brooke asked.

"No he did, I just loaned most of it to Jake cause Jenny was sick the other day." She told them as they headed out of the store to DSW Shoe Store, to get Peyton and Haley shoes.

"Oh is she alright?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she just had an ear infection." She told them.

"So how are things with you and Jake?" Brooke asked.

"We're good." Peyton said smiling.

"Really? How good?" Haley and Brooke both nudged her.

"REALLY GOOD!" She told them nodding.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed.

"Yeah you guys are so cute together. Plus…Jake is defiantly a hottie." Haley said with a smile.

"Hey don't you have a husband?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I lost my single status Brooke not an eye." She told her.


	17. Getting Ready

"So what do you think about us taking the girls out for dinner before we go to the club?" Nathan asked his brother and friend.

"Cool by me." Jake said. "My mom's taking care of Jenny tonight. I told her about the accident and everything and when you called saying Haley wanted to meet, she offered to take care of Jenny all night for me so that I could help you guys as much as possible." Jake told him.

"Tell your mom thanks." Nathan said with a smile. "What do you think Luke?" He asked his brother.

Lucas nodded. "Sure why not? Where you guys want to go?" He asked.

"How about that little Italian bistro on Main Street?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah Brooke loves that place." Luke replied.

"Um…Nate? Where we going exactly?" Jake asked as he looked around. They had started heading towards the River Court as Haley had suggested but some how they ended up at Nathan's house.

"Oh my bad. Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Nathan shrugged. "Well while we're here I've got to go get some more cash." He told them.

"For what?" Lucas asked as they followed Nathan up the stairs to his apartment.

"Flowers. Can't take the girls out without flowers." Nathan smirked.

Lucas and Jake nodded. "True."

"Hello?" Brooke asked picking up her cell phone as she, Peyton and Haley shopped for shoes.

"Hey babe." Lucas's voice came over her cell.

"Hey baby. What's up?" She asked as she shook her head to the shoes Peyton had just shown her.

"You girls haven't eaten have you?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Cause the guys and I have decided to take you girls to dinner tonight before the club." He told her.

"Really? Oh that's so sweet." She squealed into the phone.

"Well just don't eat anything. We're going to get ready at my place so you girls can get ready at Haley's. We'll be there to pick you girls up at six." He told her.

"Okay we'll be ready."

"Yeah right." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone line.

Brooke only laughed. "Watch it mister.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too." She said hanging up. She turned to the girls with a smile on her face. "Girls, we're going to dinner." She told them.

"What?" Haley asked as she put down the shoes she'd been looking at.

"Luke just called me to tell me that the guys have decided to take us to eat before we go to the club." She told them.

"That's cool." Peyton as she showed Brooke a pair of ugly heels with yellow lines and black dots.

"That looks like a retarded bumblebee." Brooke said looking at the shoes with disgust.

"So did he say were we're going?" Haley asked.

"No."

"So how do we know what to wear." Haley asked her friend.

Brooke shrugged. "Well they know that we're going to the club so I wouldn't think they'd have common enough sense to NOT take us somewhere too fancy." She told them.

Haley just eyed her. "The guys? Our guys? Sense?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Haley let's trust them." Peyton told her friend.

"Okay." Haley said shrugging.

Later that Night

Nathan and Haley's Apartment

"Oh my god, Tutor Girl you look HOT!" Brooke squealed when Haley exited the bedroom.

"I know." Haley said with a laugh.

"What are we going to do with our hair?" Peyton asked as she twirled a strand of curly hair around her finger.

"I was thinking that you should were yours straight for a change, Blondie." Brooke said as she threw her hair straightener at her friend.

"What about you?" Peyton asked.

"I was going to wear mine curly and Hales could do half and half." Brooke told them.

"I like the way you think Tigger." Haley said as she walked over to the full length mirror that they took from the bedroom.

"Okay Tutor Girl come sit and I'll start on your hair." Brooke said pulling one of the stools by the mirror.

"What color do you think?" Peyton asked as she showed her friends the different colors of eyeliner.

"Do the dark green eye shadow with the black eye liner." Haley told her.

"Good choice Tutor Girl. " Brooke said proudly. "You're learning so quickly." She said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"I learned from the best. Now stop crying…you'll ruin your make up." Haley said with a laugh.


	18. Boys Just Don't Understand

"So what kind of flowers you get Haley?" Lucas asked his brother as the three guys were in Lucas's room _getting ready_.

"These cute purple one's she loves. They were all over the place where we got married." Nathan replied as he put some gel in his hair. "What about you guys?"

"Peyton loves yellow lilies so I got her some of those." Jake said as he pulled on his black Timberlands.

"Brooke loves white roses." Lucas told them as he pulled on a blue sweat shirt that Brooke had bought him.

"So what did Brooke say when you told her?" Jake asked as he checked his hair in the mirror once more.

"She squealed." Lucas said with a smile. "She's so cute. I love when she does that." He told his friends.

"Yeah I'm sure you love to make her squeal." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." Lucas laughed with a nod.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Lucas called.

"Hey guys." Keith said as he entered the room. "Wow, what's going on?" He asked as he swiped at the air.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked his uncle.

"It smells like you guys bathed in cologne." Keith replied with a laugh.

"Ha ha uncle Keith." Lucas said throwing a dirty shirt at his uncle, soon to be adoptive father.

"So big night planned?" Keith asked taking a seat in Lucas computer chair.

"Yeah we're taking the girls to dinner then dancing." Jake told the older man. Though he technically wasn't related to Keith he felt like Keith was family. The older man had helped him a lot since he and Lucas had become friends.

"Oh that's so sweet." Karen said entering the room. "Well you boys look very handsome." She told them with a smile.

"Thanks Karen." Nathan said with a smile to his brother's mother.

"So where are you taking the girls?" She asked her son.

"That Italian Bistro on Main." Jake told the women.

"That's lovely. Keith and I were there just last week." She told them.

"Yeah the girls love it."

"That's a nice place. Did you tell the girls? I'm sure they were excited."

"No it's a surprise." Lucas told his mom.

"How will the girls know what to wear?" She asked her son in shock.

The three boys only shrugged. "It'll be okay. Our girls always look good." Nathan told her.

"I'm aware of that, but if they know you're going dancing they may pick something a bit too…showy for that kind of place." Karen told them.

The three boys seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Then Nathan's jaw dropped. "Call Brooke, NOW!" He said shoving his phone at his brother.

Jake nodded at his friend as Lucas fumbled with the phone. "You know what Brooke likes to wear to the club and you know they'll wear something similar."

"They'll KILL us if we let them walk in there dressed like they probably are." Nathan said.

Karen laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Keith looked at the boys before following his future wife out the door.

Brooke hung up the phone. Her eyes wide.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked her friend.

"Brooke you okay?" Haley asked as she stopped putting on her earrings.

Brooke only shook her head.

"Brooke what happened?" the blonde asked.

"They're…they're taking us to that Italian bistro on main street." She told them.

Haley dropped her other earring on the floor in shock. "What?"

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled as she stood up. "We've got to change. We can't go in this. I've got to go home." Brooke yelled as she grabbed her purse.

Two hours later the guys each picked up his girlfriend from her house. Nathan was glad that he'd forced his brother to call Brooke when he walked into the house to get Haley, and saw the outfit she had on to go to the club.

"Um…wow this outfit is…hmm…" was all he could say when he saw the tiny pieces of fabrics laying on the bed.

"Yeah I know. Not usually something I wear…but I don't know." She shrugged. "I just wanted to loosen up a bit tonight. Have fun you know?" She said as she looked into her husbands eyes.

Nathan nodded as he moved across the room to hold her. "I know baby. I know." He said kissing her. When he pulled away he smiled down at her. "Now…did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?" He asked.

Haley spun around with a smile on her face. "NO I don't believe you have."

"Well you do." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"Come on lets go. The guys are going to meet us at the restaurant." He said grabbing her hand.

Haley grabbed her hand bag and her cover up and followed him out the door.

Once inside the car Haley found a bouquet of wild purple flowers, the ones that had been at the beach when they got married. She smiled happily at Nathan as she sniffed them.

"I love you." She told him smiling.

"I love you." He said back before starting the car and heading for the restaurant.


	19. Future

Two Weeks Later

Haley sat on the couch, a few boxes scattered around her. She was looking at a photo album of her and her family, when Nathan entered the apartment.

"Hey babe." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "What'cha looking at?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"My baby book. My parents dropped off some of my stuff that had been in storage." She told her husband, not looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifting up her chin to look into her eyes.

"Nothing." She began but at Nathan's look, she sighed. "I just…I was thinking how much I wish we could have made a baby book too." She said as she absently rubbed her now empty stomach.

Nathan only nodded his head as he looked at the pictures. There were several pictures of Haley with her parents and with random siblings. "I know babe."

"Nathan…I know this may sound really weird and all but…I miss our baby. I miss knowing that he or she was growing inside of me." She told him closing the book and looking into her husbands eyes.

Nathan saw the hurt in her eyes and felt his heart break. He had promised to always protect him and the one time she REALLY needed him to he wasn't there. He had failed. Not only his wife, but his unborn child too.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her closer into his chest. "We'll get the chance to make a baby book one day, maybe more than one. It just wasn't meant to be is all. I know that our baby is safe though. He's up in heaven with my old dog buster and my grandpa." He told her.

Haley nodded. "When I got out of the hospital and we got into that fight, you remember that I walked out?" She asked.

Nathan only nodded.

"Well I went to the cemetery. I went to see my grandma, and I prayed for her to watch over our child until we could join him." She confessed.

"After you woke up, I did the same thing. I prayed to my grandpa to keep our child safe."

Haley looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley Scott."

"Don't worry about it babe. I promise you I won't give up until I get you pregnant again." He said giving him a smirk that told Haley we was up to no good.

Haley only laughed. For the first time since the accident, she felt as though everything would be okay again.

The End

AN: Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews throughout the story. I'd like that thank everyone for their encouragement and support. Also like to send out a special thanks to Brittany (You know who you are) for taking a chance on this story because she likes my writing (even though she hasn't seen OTH before I wrote this story). Thanks to everyone else also for everything. Hope you guys like it overall. Also for those of you who haven't seen it yet I've got another NALEY in the works called _True Friends Stick By You_. All the same pairings as this so go check it out and give me some feed back.

And finally for those of you who read my BtVS and AtS fic, don't worry I haven't left Buffy and gang for the Tree Hill gang. I'll be posting another chap to _Social Clashes_ soon.

Thanks again to everyone.

Be safe, careful and have fun.


End file.
